


Day 12

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: "don't move", Field Trip, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Peter Parker, Scared Peter Parker, Worried Peter, Worried Tony Stark, intruder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: 12. "Don't move.""Hey Peter!" Tony greeted with a smile as Peter walked into the compound.





	Day 12

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why we post our Whumptober post's in the morning!! Because no matter how much i think, "There are plenty of hours left of the 12th" it doesn't get it posted. And now it's dark, evening, and I should have posted this ages ago.
> 
> Anyway, it's posted now.
> 
> ENJOY!!

12\. "Don't move."

"Hey Peter!" Tony greeted with a smile as Peter walked into the compound.

Peter waved with a small smile on his face, but other than that he didn't show any change. Tony was standing on the other side of the room after all, no one else could hear him, if Peter showed that he could then people would get suspicious.

"Welcome midtown high!" An overenthusiastic girl of about 25 greeted them. "My name is Charlie and I will be guiding you around Stark industries, or how it is more commonly referred to - the Avengers compound." Charlie had a certain bounce in her step which could only be gained from loving your job.

She flicked her bright red hair over shoulder as she led everyone towards the lifts. "In just a moment, I will give you all a pass, you must keep it on you at all times, or else you will be stuck. You will need your pass for all lifts and all doors, it's just a security measure." Everyone nodded along while Charlie spoke, hanging onto her every word. "There are 5 levels. You will have level 1, guest. It will get you around all the guest floors but you won't be able to get anywhere else." With that, Charlie grabbed a bundle of passes labelled with the word 'midtown' from behind the entrance desk and started handing them out.

It was only once everyone had a pass, that Flash felt the need to speak up. "Excuse me, why doesn't Peter have a pass?" Peter tried to not roll his eyes at Flash's fake polite tone. He could tell he was just trying to get Peter kicked out or something. Nothing would say 'doesn't have an internship' like being kicked off the trip.

"Peter already has one." Charlie explained as Peter pulled his pass from where he had put it in his bag. He didn't know Charlie very well, their paths rarely crossed, but they did from time to time and Peter thought they got on white well, even if they had only talked a couple of times.

"Why is Peter's pass black?" Sarah asked from the back of their huddle. Sarah was one of the few people in Peter's class who fully believed that he had an internship, without being a close friend. He had asked her why once, her answer had been that he was clever enough. It had been kind of odd but Sarah seemed nice enough so he had just moved on.

"Black stands for level 5. He has full clearance. The only clearance higher than level 5 is for the people who live here, they don't even need a pass, FRIDAY just lets them in." Charlie says, clearly enjoying blowing the minds of all these high schoolers. Peter bushed under all the shocked stares which suddenly turned on him.

"Level 5!"

"The highest level!"

"Wow!"

Before anyone could say anything more, Charlie spoke above all their shocked whispers, "right, we better get on with the tour. If we don't get started now we won't have time for meeting the Starks!"

Everyone instantly shut up and fell into line and Peter marvelled at the power of meeting the Starks. He saw them so often they were practically his parents and he had also seen them at 3 am while sleep deprived - raising a kid was tiring don't judge. To be fair they were just as cool then as people always thought they were - just in a different way.

Peter had to say, the next few hours really were fun. He had been terrified that it would go badly - that Flash would spend the entire time bullying him or Tony would try and embarrass him, but it actually went really well. Flash mainly stayed away and so did Tony, they only saw him once and that was just in passing. Tony had been too busy talking to Pepper to do much more than a vague wave. The tour was mainly about the roles of interns - Peter already knew about this, he had been given an internship and had lots of fun working with the other interns - and also about the main science and maths roles in Stark industries. Peter actually learnt quite a lot - he had been kind of thrown into this world, he hadn't have time to learn about all the different roles. So overall, it started out interesting and fun. Peter had even seen Kevin - one of the interns Peter often worked with - and when his class went to talk to Kevin, he had shown off a robot. A robot Peter had helped design. Not that they told Peter's class this, but it was always fun to hear your class marvelling over something you helped make.

Unfortunately, things couldn't stay that perfect.

"And this is the Chemistry labs. Any chemical reaction you can think of, has probably been done here." Charlie said as they walked into the lab. Peter knew about these labs well, he didn't normally work here but sometimes when he worked on his web formula without Tony, he would find himself here. "Hey Benny, Jo." Charlie waved at the two interns who appeared to be in the middle of a formula. Benny was dripping what looked like some kind of acid into a test tube while Jo seemed to be taking notes.

"Hey." Jo waved back, just as the test tube started smoking and making popping noises. Jo quickly started scribbling on her piece of paper their results.

Suddenly a shrill notice filled the lab and the three stark industry workers - and Peter - all froze. 

"Is that the fire alarm?"

"What's that noise?"

"What's going on?"

Peter's class mates were full of confusion, but Peter was just full of fear. It was not the fire alarm. It was the intruder alert. It only went off when there was some type of super intruder and the Avengers needed to stop what they were doing and stop them. Or- even more threatening - when there was a gunner in the building. Peter had no idea which it would be.

The alarm kept on blaring and no one seemed to know what to do. As soon as FRIDAY's voice came through the speakers, telling the Avengers to get to floor 6, everyone burst into activity. All of Peter's classmates seemed to be trying to find a way out but all the doors were locked so they were just getting louder and louder, starting to panic.

"Don't move." Charlie barked above the noise, her happy easy-going demeanour dropping as she took control. "Jo, Benny, make sure all the chemical cupboards are locked. Everyone else, move in an orderly file towards the back of the room."

Peter did as he was told, following the rest of his class. The Avengers probably had this covered, they didn't need Spiderman.

He was all ready to just sit there and wait it out, but then FRIDAY's voice spoke up over the alarm. "Charlie, your group is the closest to room 346, Morgan is alone in that room and needs someone to get her."

Peter could feel his veins turning to ice. Room 346 was just down the corridor from here, but Morgan was alone, and there was someone in the compound. Someone who could hurt her. Without even thinking, Peter stood up and walked to the doors.

"FRIDAY, unlock the door." He said quickly and lowly, ignoring the odd looks people were sending his way. He knew he could get out, grab Morgan and get back in a couple of minutes, he could go on the ceiling if he had to. He was the best candidate for the job.

"Peter?" It was Charlie, of course she wanted to know what he was doing.

"I'll be right back, don't worry." He assured just as the door swished open and Peter slipped out. He heard the door lock behind him and knew he was alone. He could deal with that.

He quickly scurried along the corridor. He couldn't see anyone hear anyone, so he had a feeling he was safe - for now anyway.

As soon as he reached room 346, he let out a sigh of relief. Without him even asking, FRIDAY unlocked the door and suddenly Peter had an armful of baby Stark.

"PETER!" She squealed, Morgan adored her older brother and Peter adored her.

"Shhh, we have to be very quiet, ok?" Morgan looked confused but nodded in agreement and when Peter gestured to his back she complied without a word, hopping into a piggyback and holding on as tightly as she could.

After making sure she was secure, Peter walked back out the door he had entered through and climbed onto the ceiling. Morgan giggled quietly, like she always did when they went wall climbing so Peter shushed her with a single finger against his mouth.

They were both silent as they crept along, and everything was going well until suddenly, there was a shadow below them. There was a person below them. A person with a gun.

They didn't seem interested in the chemical lab with all of Peter's class mates in it, they seemed to be looking for something, or someone.

"Where is that pesky child. How hard could it be to track down one toddler."

Peter froze. They were talking about Morgan. Morgan who was on his back right now, right above them.

He carefully lifted his hand if the ceiling, pressing it against Morgan's mouth in the hopes they wouldn't hear her breathing. Despite only being tiny, Morgan seemed to understand something dangerous was happening as she stayed quiet, still and overall statue like.

It felt like an eternity, but it was probably only a minute or two, before the person moved on, back the way Peter had come from. If he hadn't gone to grab Morgan, they would be seconds away from finding her.

From there it was easy enough. Slip onto the floor. Walk back into the room. Re-join his class at the back of the room. The only difference than before was now he had Tony Stark's kid huddled against him.

He was sure he could figure out an excuse later.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Thanks kid." Tony said 20 minutes later, taking a sleeping Morgan out of Peter's arms. The armed figure had been taken down by the avengers and everyone was safe. Everyone, even Morgan. "I hate to think about what could have happened if you didn't go to grab her." Tony said, shivering slightly at the thought, ignoring the group of teenagers staring at his back in wonder and shock.

Peter agreed. He would have hated to see that unfold.

"No problem." He replied, and he meant it. When it came to his family, it really wasn't a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Have a fab day/night!!


End file.
